Naruto Electric Lightning
by Yondaime Uzukage
Summary: Naruto has a special affinity...he uses lightning and earth natured chakra... watch as he becomes a legend...
1. Chapter 1

ChAPTER 1

In this story Naruto is the heir to a power wielded by a great animal unknown to the world since hashirama . The power of 3 elements lightning, earth and space time.

Things were very bad for Naruto Uzumaki. Well actually on his birthday, you'd think they would be as happy as can be. This was not for naruto. Naruto's birthday was the same day the kyuubi no kitsune was defeated by the fourth hokage and supposedly killed. The older generation knew that the kyuubi was sealed into naruto who was currently running from a mob of about forty villagers wielding everything from kitchen knives to hammers, swords, even kunai.

Today you die demon scum. "one villager screamed

Get back here and take your punishment hell spawn.

You'll pay for killing the fourth hokage and destroying our village.

Yes these were the verbal threats Naruto had to deal with day in and day out. The worst thing was that Naruto didn't understand was why these people did this to him on a daily basis.

Naruto was tired since he had been running for four hours straight. He ran into a back alley hoping to avoid the mob but it only turned out to a dead end. That's when Naruto was beaten for three hours. and blacked out after an hour only to wake up to fine them still beating him, After the beating, our blond hero was barely clinging to his life and blacked out once again.

(In Naruto's mind)

Naruto awoke in a dark damp sewer like area that had pipes running from a certain point. Naruto got up and followed the pipes hoping to find a way out. As he continued further into the sewer like structure he started to here voices that sounded like they were arguing one deep and one soft yet sinister.

The closer Naruto moved to the source the louder the voices became. Eventually Naruto found himself in a large room . Two giant creatures stood before him. One was a pitch black dog with a orange eyes with piercing sapphire pupils. The other was a fox with red slitted eyes that was confined in a large goldish cage with a paper in the middle that had the kanji for seal.

They hadn't noticed Naruto had arrived so they kept on fighting until they realized he was they're.

"this is your fault you know" the dog yelled at the fox.

"like I care" the fox replied.

"you should care, your the reason Naruto is constantly seen as the demon and beaten within an inch of his life". The huge dog retorted with tears in its eyes.

"ha, the only reason they beat him is because there ignorant and too stupid to realize if the brat was a demon he would have killed them all by now." Said the fox finding it quite humorous to be yelled at by a creature of equal size but with held superior power.

Naruto had been listening the whole time and decided to voice his two cents.

"Who are you two and how do I get out of here?" The scared blonde demon container asked.

The dog and fox turned there heads in the direction of the voice both with different expressions. The dog had an expression of surprise and happiness . The fox had a big mischievous grin and was already wondering what the boys body held to figure out exactly how his body can hold two great beast.

"Hello boy, come closer?". The way the fox said it was in a soft yet demon like voice.

"Don't you talk to him you insolent over sized plush". The dog scowled.

"Go screw yourself you fuckin mutt". The fox replied angry that the dog could cost him his chance of escape or a chance of taking the boy over.

"His life is already messed up without you interfering in some way . Come Naruto there is something you need to see" And with that the dog and Naruto walked away leaving a very angry kyuubi behind.

"Hey I'm talking to you, you little welp. Get back here." The demon roared.

"Don't mind him". The ddog spoke.

"You still haven't answered my questions, but who are you?" Naruto asked

The dog wasn't surprised at how naruto didn't know who he was, but went along with it and told him who the other one was and that it was a she and why she was there. The dog decided to change his appearance to help explain things. There was a flash of light and where the dog once stood and now stood a boy with yellow hair like yondaime and piercing sapphire eyes wearing a blue battle armor and a black mask like ( madars's swirl mask) that looked to be in his early twenties.

"My name is kurosaki and I am your spirit guide, i hsven't been in this world since the hashirame your first hokage was born, and where we are is your mind". The dog explained.

"Okay" "do you know who my parents are and how do you know who the first hokage is?" Naruto asked

"Indeed" The dog answered.

"They were Arashi kazama but his real name was (minato namikaze) and kushina Uzumaki, The yellow flash and red lightning of the hidden leaf village and hidden whirlpool village." The dog explained.

"Before you were born your father sealed me away in you so he would know you would always be safe." The dog explained with a tone of pride.

Naruto was feeling a lot of emotions at the moment. They consisted of happiness, anger, confusion, and finally resolve towards the anger.

"Kurosaki?"

"Yes Naruto?"

i want to be a ninja?


	2. Training and Academy Graduation

next chapter

(In Naruto's mind)

Naruto and kurosaki had been talking for what seemed like hours, but really it was only a few minutes in the real world.

Naruto was blown away that his father was the fourth hokage. He wanted to ask kurosaki what he was like, but figured that it could wait. Naruto had found out his mother was a kind and gentle person, yet was a fierce warrior when she needed to be. It turned out kushina Uzumaki was actually a fox priestess. fox priest and priestesses could tap into a special charka that flowed through they're summons. The chakra that flowed through the kurosaki was called white lightning.

"Wow, I can't believe it, for once, but I'm just so happy that I found out who my parents are, thank you kurosaki nii-san". After Naruto said this he pulled kuro into a hug.

As soon as Naruto had called him nii-san, he became happy.

"Gag me with a tree." The kyuubi mocked trying to ruin the moment,"how bout i gag you with a dick spoke naruto" kyuubi blushed at the thought, but to no avail the two stayed in their embrace. Seeing this reminded the kyuubi of what it once was like to be snuggled up to the one you care about the most. shee remembered at night when she would bring home large amounts of meat for her mate and her litter of kits. After they had eaten their fill, they would all curl up together, and fall asleep.

The kyuubi was considering that perhaps she should help the boy in life as a ninja. he hasn't made a good impression thus far And that dog wouldn't help things along either right now. The fox would have to really give this a lot of thought, considering his living predicament that's all he could do.

(back with Naruto and kurosaki)

Naruto and kurosaki were still hugging when kurosaki sensed something.

"Naruto its time for you to go." The dog spoke.

"Go where?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Back to the real world, one of your precious people is worried about you."

"Okay, bye kurosaki nii-san, kyuubi-hime."

"He's going to grow into a great man and an even better ninja."

"Yes and this will happen if we both start training him early."

"I don't trust you fox," neither do i you" kyuubi spoke but what did you have in mind kuro spoke."

Sarutobi sat at Naruto's bedside, eagerly waiting for the blond too awaken. Sarutobi thought back to all the times he wanted to help the boy , but coldn't because the council said and I quote, "Helping the demon brat is a sign of treason against the village." end flashb. God how he wanted to summon enma that day and destroy all the civilian council for the annoying threats.

As Sarutobi continued his inner rant, he noticed Naruto stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hey old man." Naruto replied with a small grin.

Naruto thank goodness your alright. Sarutobi said with concern.

"Umm hokage-sama?" Naruto out of characterly asked.

"Yes Naruto?" The hokage knew if Naruto called him that the blonde must desperately want something.

"Could I become a ninja?"

yes naruto" sarutobi spoke

From that day on Naruto trained to the point of exhaustion. His trainers consisted of both kurosaki and the kyuubi. The kyuubi taught Naruto chakra control, from walking up trees to walking on water to kunai balancing and waterfall walking. The kyuubi also put gravity and chakra weights on Naruto's wrists and and ankles to improve his stamina and speed and chakra. Kuro worked with Naruto on his hand sign speed. After three days of practicing his hand signs Naruto could do them all in under 20 seconds. Kuro taught Naruto the shadow clone jutsu, rai bunshin, tsuchi bunshin,

Earth style-earth wall, Earth style- earth prison, Lightning style-lightning beast running jutsu, Lightning release armor, Lightning release kirin level1, Summoning: Lightning Blade Creation,Lightning Release: Thunder Fang, Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado, Lightning Release: Lightning Shuriken, Earth Release: Earth Flowing River. Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile,

This is what the first six months of his training consisted. To help train all day long,Naruto put a shadow clone in Iruka's class, so he could train all day. For exercise he ran all the way around konoha's walls 10 times did 500 situps, 1000 punches 1000 kicks, 400 pushups. Not an easy feet since he had to hide when ever ninja were on patrol and deal with the heavy weights that weighed exactly 150 pounds on each limb and only got heavier from that point on.

Naruto had continued his training like this all the way up to one day before graduating the academy.

(Current time 6:00 in the morning Monday)

Naruto woke from his slumber physically refreshed, but was mentally tired. All night kuro had been teaching him a lightning style of taijutsu called (electric lightning)- focusing on speed, agility, and fast swift attacks using space time ninjutsu along with lightning attacks. Naruto got up and did his usual morning rituals. Naruto got dressed and wore something other then that horrid orange jumpsuit he had. Naruto did like orange but the ugliness the suit gave off literally made him sick and it just screamed here I am kill me.

Naruto walked out wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt that had the uzumaki swirl on it and a black lightning dog and a red fox that circled it protectively. Naruto also wore dark blue pants and a pair of shinobi sandals that were black( the ones akatsuki have the white part is grey). Naruto also wore a dark metal armor like madara has and a grey swirl mask with two eye holes. Surprisingly Naruto made his clothing choice based of madara uchiha and hashirama . After putting up with the glares and the beatings Naruto changed his wardrobe completely so people wouldn't notice him.

After Naruto got dressed he grabbed an apple and headed out the door , but remembered to lock the door. Kuro also berated Naruto on how he needed a balanced diet and almost crushed his ramen obsession completely. he also told him eating ramen all the time would lead to him being a midget so now he stood at about 5'4 with long hair like madara's but had the spikyness like his father and jiraiya.

oh yeah release us " spoke kyuubi and kuro

(Streets of konoha 7:20 academy start)

As Naruto made his way through konoha with kuro a giant black dog with orange eyes and kyuubi of equal size but with red eyes and one tail to the academy he couldn't feel weird not being glared at. As he walked he enjoyed the surprised looks and scared ones the older generation gave him, while the younger generation mostly girls had hearts in there eyes while the guys looked on in recognition at his fashion choices.

'Amazing what a change in wardrobe can do.'

"I'll admit kit you did make a good choice in clothing, lookes very intimidating." The kyuubi spoke to him. In time the kyuubi grew to like the boy and started treating him like a son. While it was true the kyuubi wasn't fond of humans, she did like the ones she respected. Naruto happened to be one of those people.

"Naruto you better hurry to get to the academy on time." Kuro piped in. While kuro was his spirit guide, Naruto treated him like a big brother.

Naruto had actually made it to the academy early.

Naruto walked through the halls with kyuubi and kuro and made it to his classroom and took a seat up in the back row.

Iruka walked into the class room and noticed someone and somethings he didn't recognize was sitting at a desk in the back row.

"Excuse me young man can I help you and your uhh partners." Iruka asked Naruto not realizing who he was.

"Iruka sensei its me." Naruto retorted in a monotone voice

Iruka did a double take at the boy he thought of as a son and didn't believe it.

"Wow, Naruto why the sudden change in clothes?" Iruka asked

"Just felt like something different." Naruto answered.

"Well I will admit it is a big improvement and that sakura girl you like might start talking to you." Iruka joked around with the boy knowing how he worshipped the girl which he didn't see why.

"Actually Iruka sensei I've actually decided to give up on sakura." Naruto retorted again.

Iruka was very surprised by this. He was starting to wonder if this really was Naruto or an imposter.

"Why the sudden disinterest in sakura?" Iruka asked his son figure.

"Well, Its obvious Sakura is one of uchiha sasuke's fangirls and won't date me, so why go after something that someone else already has?" Naruto asked

Iruka was shocked at the level of comon sense the boy was showing, and started to wonder if perhaps Naruto being an idiot was all an act. "Well Naruto if your not going after sakura then who then?"

"I was thinking just staying single for now."

Iruka sat in his class room waiting for the rest of the students to show up. To say he was shocked was an understatement, when he saw Naruto early and dressed in dark clothes and not his ugly jumpsuit.

Iruka was even more shocked when Naruto said he gave up on sakura.

"Oi, Naruto , why are you here so early?" The scarred chunnin asked.

"Isn't it good to be on time, Iruka sensei?" Naruto retorted

"Yes it is, but it just seems out of character for you." "Well I decided for a change of personality." Naruto said with a odd smile.

add ugh who are your very large friends pointing to the two very large ( little smaller than horse) animals laying down next to naruto".

they're my partners' spoke naruto

he's changed.' Iruka thought to himself. "Hey Iruka sensei, wake me when class starts." As soon as naruto finished the last of his sentence, unconscious-ness took him and he was fast asleep, but really he dived into his mind to talk to kuro and the kyuubi.

(In Naruto's mind)

"Hey Kuro-niichan, Kyuubi-hime." Naruto shouted to the two tenants. After the training started, Naruto started showing more respect to the fox demon. "Hello Kit, what brings you to this empty desolate place?" The Kyuubi spoke, trying to get a rise out of Naruto by calling his mind empty and and incomplete, also wondering why Naruto came, since there was no reason for him to.

"Very, funny Kyuubi-hime, I was actually thinking of changing my mindscape, to a different environment, for you and Kuro-niichan, speaking of which where is he anyway?" Naruto asked since he didn't see his dog of a big brother anywhere.

"he's still in the human worl watching the students so they don't try anything." The kyuubi answered

(In the real world)

Naruto woke up just in time as students started to pour into the room. A lot of the students immediately saw Naruto's outfit change and didn't recognize him along with the very large and intimidating animals next to him. Sasuke noticed and didn't pay attention although you could tell he was interested in who the guy was, granted he didn't recognize Naruto. In the young emo avengers mind, this is what he was thinking . .

Naruto just sat in his seat, waiting for class to start. Hinata was sitting behind him, a smile on her face that she was sitting next to her crush.

Iruka and Mizuki were now beginning the genin exams. Iruka called Naruto up first. Mizuki was about to interrupt him , when he saw someone he didn't recognize walk down the row and up to the front to begin.


	3. Team placements

next chapter

Naruto sat at his desk, content that he had passed his genin exam and was now a genin. shikamaru sat next to him, equally content that he had passed , hoping they would get on the same team. Across the room Sasuke was fuming that the person he didn't know was Naruto all along.

'When did the dobe get so good, and where did he get that type of clothing along with those giant animals' The Uchiha thought.

"Sasuke-kun, since we both passed would you like to go out with me?" Sakura asked coming out of the test room.

"quit it." Naruto yelled in a demonic voice at the giant animals who were fighting on the floor after turning over several desk's but his voice reached across the room making it go deathly quiet. Sakura turned to slug Naruto in the head for saying that, but before her punch connected, she felt a hand wrapped around her throat along with being pinned down by two animals almost riping her to shreds, naruto was suddenly standing over her with black lightning in his hands holding the animals back.

"Don't you dare touch Naruto-kun omouto" The voice spoke from the two animals.

Everyone was surprised. the animals could talk and naruto had Sakura in a choke hold suffocating her. Naruto smiled at the sight. Glad he could deal with that peptobismol hair colored banshee.

"You won't touch him while either of us are around, you hear me" kuuibi and kuro spoke in a threatening manner while not noticing she was letting off a small amount of killing intent at naruto for embarrassing her in front of sasuke. Sakura nodded meekly, and the animals threw Sakura on her butt, walked back to Naruto.

"Good work you guys" Naruto spoke as he gave them chakra. Everyone else just stood there wide eyed in surprise. Iruka was the first to recover and gave a loud cough to get the room back into order. "Alright, those that passed, come tomorrow to be assigned into teams, those that didn't, see you next year." Iruka spoke before everyone high-tailed it out of there before Iruka could give his congrats you guys passed speech.

"Ungrateful little brats" Iruka muttered before he sat back down to grade more papers.

hhhnnnnnnn

Naruto was currently walking to his apartment after training, when Kuro decided to speak to him.

'Naruto, IT IS TIME' The dog boomed in his head.

"Time for what?" Naruto asked.

"The dog council wishes to speak with you" Kuro said as Naruto was pulled from his own dimension into the realm of dogs wolfs and foxes.

Naruto felt his body coarse with energy as he was taken and now stood in a large collusium filled with thousands of wolves dogs and foxes. The colluseum itself was made of silver marble and glistened under the red sun of the realm. As Naruto looked around he saw that Kuro was also with him. Kisara was bowing in her full form as he looked down. Naruto followed her gaze to where she was looking and saw a wolf that really freaked him out. It was as big 2 kyuubi's. It had a dark red and black colored body and was dark and demonic looking.

" Kurosaki, it is good to see you again, and I see you brought the last black lightning user" The large wolf stated.

"That can't be kushina's Heir, can it he has black eyes, her son had blue eyes" A orange dog yelled before being whacked over the head by and older brown fox for his outburst. This however caused an argument among the animals in the stands of wether or not he was related to kushina.

"SILENCE" The giant wolf roared silencing the others in an instant. " "Kuro, attack him with your lightning dog jutsu" The wolf god commanded

"But dad, even if he does survive, Naruto-kun could be mortally wounded or worse killed if he doesn't survive" Kuro said.

do it- the god yelled

Kuro felt tears come afraid that he would kill his younger brother. "Don't worry kuro-nii, I trust you" Naruto said with a real smile. "Thank you Naruto-omouto" Kuro said as he arched his head back gathering energy in his mouth and fired. Naruto stood and watched as a blast of white lightning shot into the sky only too come back down in the shape of a dog creature only to make its way too him and connected. Every animal leaned forward, wide eyed as Naruto took the blast head on and was engulfed in black lightning along with weird earth rocks circling him and then out of no where the lightning dog caved in on itself and began to distort and suddenly it vanished only to reappear in a swirl going back into the sky..

i was right the wolf god roared laughingly

Then a loud yell came from the black lightning

"what, Your laughing?" Yelled Naruto who's body was covered in black lightning while sweating from using kamui to redirect the lightning dog.

"Yeah, you survived , What's the problem?" The wolf asked.

"Also you will have to start a clan or ecreate your old one" The wolf spoke really fast. It took Naruto a few minutes to realize what the animal said.

His eyes bugged out of his head and he spoke. "hn how troublesome?"

Naruto stood in the stadium, litterally speechless.

"But wolf-sama, I'm a nin, .

At this the entire stadium erupted in laughter

"also I have something for you" The wolf explained as kuro left and came back carrying two cases.

The first case was opened revealing a red scythe with 3 long knives at the top of it.

"That blade, belonged to your mother and father." The wolf spoke.

"what good is it if i dont know how to use it?" Naruto asked wondering how this weapon worked.

"Naruto-kun, your mother didn't use swords She used weapons with special abilities instead and your father used this because it could teleport where he wanted it to with just a thought." Kuro explained.

"Yes, i know your father." wolf explained.

Naruto felt a knot form in his chest as he picked up the hilt. The very weapon his mother and father wielded.

"The weapon will change itself to match your elemental affinity, try pushing some chakra into the scythe and see." wolf said Naruto pushed some chakra into it and watched as the scythe became incased in black lightning .

"Interesting, also the last gift your father left you is a scroll that contained information on a jutsu only your father could use. It was called, the space time migration which is what allowed him to combine hiraishin (yellow lightning) with space time migration to create the flying thunder god jutsu." wolf said.

"This jutsu is very unstable, you should have shadow clones practice it, before attempting it yourself." Kuro explained.


	4. Knowledge

Naruto was nocked out and lying peacefully in his bed. He had been practicing the space time migration jutsu along with combining it with kamui...it was quite difficult.

He had shadow clones practicing it for 6 hours straight and was making progress he could do the technique successfully 27 times before he ran out of chakra. he went to sleep.

Naruto got up and gt dressed, however he remebered the case given to him by kirame the wolf. He opened the case and strapped the scythe to his back. "Something tells me you wil come in handy today during team meetings" Naruto spoke to the sword on his back and strangely the scythe made a humming noise as if agreeing.

(SCENE CHANGE ACADEMY)

Naruto walked at a slow pace towards the academy. Today would be the day he was to be put in a three man ninja squad under a sensei. he was hopin he would be paired with someone good and that he could get along with. If only he knew wat fate had instore for him. Kuro and kyuubi had insisted on going with him, he agreed.

(Academy)

"Alright the teams are: time skip Team7:Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka spoke as he went to call out the other teams.

Naruto hned and continued to stare out the window. Sakura on the other hand was wailing like a banshee at how loved conquered all. Ino just sat there not really caring anymore about sasuke.

The other team's senseis came and left, leaving team 7 alone in the room waiting.

(3 hours later)

"hn i'm gonna kill him?" Naruto spoke in a monotone voice fed up with waiting.

Sasuke for once silently agreed with the blonde and was equally pissed but hid it well, like all Emos do.

Sakura didn't care and just keeped staring at Sasuke with a look of enjoyment Finally the door opened and the three jumped in astonishment, only to fall in wonder at the sight of iruka.

Then Kakashi walked in and saw his team on the floor. "My first impression of you all is... the third's grandson could be a more capable ninja then all three of you"

All three sent deathglares at the man.

"Meet me on the roof" He spoke as he did some handsigns and dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto just stared and used his new kurokamui(black lightning:body migration.

Sasuke and Sakura just looked at where he was with their mouth's hanging open.

sasuke looked pissed that naruto could do something he couldn't

(The roof)

"Alright, lets introduce ourselves. You know , likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams" kakashi spoke leaning against a railing.

"Why don't you go first sensei and show us how its done." Sakura spoke much to sasuke's annoyance.

'I thought that giant forehead actually helped her?' sasuke thought.

"Hmm alright, My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and not many dislikes, my hobbies...I don't feel you should know and my dreams...never put much thought into it."

"hnn Kakashi hatake- age 26, jounin, elements water, lightning, earth, fire, weapons-sharingan, white chakra saber, known as copy ninja kakashi, also a retired anbu black ops captain under the alias dog, special jutsu-lightning style beast running jutsu, chidori and raikiri, also a known pervert, known to be carrying a orange book called icha icha...

original team minato namikaze ( yellow flash) known for rasengan and flying thunder god jutsu, fastest person in the world even with out hiraishin,had pact with toads died at age 34, rin inuzuka currently mia, obito uchiha kia,left eye missing, the left eye currently resides in kakashi hatake's left eye socket after origonal left eye was damaged fighting a rock nin who used earth element- wall cutter on him at age 12... kakashi hatake known to be 3 hours late because he stays at the memorial stone for hours at a time...bounty 900,000 thousand need i go on kakashi-taichou " Naruto spoke, each of his words monotone while he read his book from the tree he was in..

kakashi had dropped his book, sasuke stared wide eyed and sakura looked like a fish out of water...

"Alright then, you duck ass can start" Kakashi spoke pointing towards Sasuke.

The Uchiha grunted as he began. "Sasuke Uchiha, I have nothing i like, and many things i dislike. I don't have many hobbies and my dream, more like an ambission is to kill a certain man"

(didn't feel like retyping)

Uchiha, Itachi

Rank: Konohagakure Missing-nin retire anbu captain

Affiliation: Akatsuki

Crime Description: Murder of Uchiha clan, as well as many other Shinobi of various ranks. Treason of Konohagakure. .

Abilities: mangekyou sharingan, Highly skilled in In Genjutsu and fire Ninjutsu along with earth techniques also uses bakuretsu clones. beleived the sharingan is a hindrance and that it clouded the mind, also has the mangekyou sharingan, which is said to hold three techniques, tsukiyomi, ameterasu, and susanoo

Reward For Capture: N/A

Reward For Elimination: 1.6 million Ryo

Status: ACTIVE.'

sasuke and sakura fish faces again...

kakashi was looking at naruto with a calculating look

"Okay, your turn Pinky"

Sakura glared at the nickname but shrugged it off. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like... looks at sasuke, my dream looks at sasuke and i hate naruto baka and ino-pig

"Okay" 'Great a fangirl' Kakashi thought

"Now you know it alll"

hnn i don't know it all i just study my targets so i can know they're abilities come time i have to actually fight. (itachi voice)

"Okay, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training. My dislikes are something you dont want to know. My dream is to make my dead parents proud of me and become the strongest ninja in the world and possibly hokage." naruto spoke with monotone.

"Hmm, alright meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 and don't eat. You will be taking your final genin exam." kakashi spoke as he began to walk away only to be stopped by Sakura.

"But i thought we already graduated."

"Well you didn't, just show up because i'm not gonna look for you" kakashi spoke as he walked away with his nose in his orange book.

Sakuar turned to Sasuke intent on asking him out, but found him gone.

Naruto had already left to go home


	5. Genin Test

(at the training grounds)

Naruto had shown up late and was there 1 minute before kakashi. he brought his scythe along since Kakashi and his teammates were going to see it eventualy.

Naruto had bookmarked the area that was being read and continued reading.

"Hey Dobe, what are you doing here so late?" The smug Uchiha asked as he saw the Dobe was here finally here.

Naruto just answered him with a stare along with kyuubi and kuro growlng at sasuke.

"Don't stare at Sasuke-kun like that! yelled the harpy that is Sakura.

Naruto ignored her

Naruto then heard a voice.

'Master naruto.'

'who are you? .'

'Master, my name is kikari i'm the scythe

Naruto pulled the scythe off of his back and looked at it. 'You can talk?'

'Only in your mind and to you , master'

'Okay, What do you want?' Naruto asked in his head.

"May i join you in this test?"

"Of course you can."

That is when Kakashi walked into the area .

"Sorry I'm late, Gai found me and wouldn't leave me alone till i agreed to a new training regimen

"LIAR!" Shrieked Sakura

Naruto shuddered at the thought since he had met Gai once along with his mini me, lee during his trainging session in the woods.

naruto shrugged it off and joined his teammates to hear what the test inquired.

'Alright, the test is you have to get these bells from me before noon. Those that don't get a bell will be tied to a stump and not get any lunch and also you'll go back to the academy" Kakashi spoke as he secured the bells to waist.

"start...Now!" Sakura and Sasuke went for the bushes while Naruto stood infront of kakashi content and reading his book.

"Aren't you going to hide like the others?" kakashi asked.

"hn i'know the meaning to this test and know they wouldn't work with me so why waste my time asking them."

"so what are you gonna do." Kakashi countered.

"read and see what the next chapter is" spoke naruto.

hn i guess we can spar... i hope your prepared sensei

"Well try one of my original tai techniques on for size" Naruto spoke running at kakashi with speeds only anbu used.

"Original taijutsu technique?" Kakashi spoke wondering what it would be. Oh well he thougth, his sharingan could handle it.

naruto dissapeared only to reappear behind kakashi then kick him only to reappear then cut him with his scythe then dissapear and reappear behind kakashi only this time with lightning around his feet and legs.. "lightning shadow" naruto kicked kakashi in the air only to reappear with a spinning heel drop only his heel was covered in lightning hitting kakashi knocking him into the forest only to finish with saying

electric lightning renge complete!" Naruto spoke

"kurokamui" naruto spoke sucking kakashi into another dimension only for kakashi to reappear falling in the air with naruto preparing another attack.

"electric lightning renge, kurokamui Sasuke ,sakura and Kakashi all thought as Naruto's hands flipped through more handsigns to call out **raiton tatsumaki-lightning tornado ** which sucked kakashi into it electricuting him.

Kakashi thoughts what the hell this kid isn't a genin he could be anbu he has absolutly no mercy

"i wonder if he can teach me this lightning attack"Kakashi thought as the tornado began to become more violent.

Crushing Kakashi's original thought, naruto kurokamuied kakashi out of it making him reform on the ground heavily breathing along with ripped clothes.

(Another area)

Sasuke was furious at what he just saw. The Dobe had performed a perfect battle maneuver and even managed to defeat Kakashi.

'I'll show you dobe, why I The last of the Uchiha clan am superior" Sasuke spoke outloud running to search for Kakashi.

(With Kakashi)

"I will admit that was a perfect plan and you could've killed me. If only you had done it with one of your teammates, and also was that kurokamui a space-time ninjutsu." Kakashi spoke sitting under a tree recieving the info he just got from his destroyed clone kakashi watched as naruto in front of him explode in lightning.

" it was a clone the whole time" kakashi thought shockingly.

SASUKE POV

Sasuke saw kakashi near the tree and threw several shuriken at him only for Kakashi to shunshin-dodge before they hit.

Sasuke ran Forward a little and then saw a bell laying on the ground.

"This is too easy" Sasuke spoke as he ran to get the bell and then stepped on a rope trap and got pulled up into a tree.

'If the bait is obvious then then you should re-think your movements." Kakashi spoke as he pocketed the bell.

"I won't go down that easily Sasuke roared as he cut himself from the trap and ran at Kakashi with a swing kick from his left leg. Kakashi blocked. Sasuke tried to work in a right hook but that was blocked as well. he landed on the ground and ran through handsigns.

"Ninja art:fire tornado!" He yelled as he blew a stream of fire in the shape of a tornado at Kakashi who dodged by going underground but Sasuke didn't notice that.

"Where did he go?" Sasuke fumed at the fact that one of the Uchiha clan fire styles failed.

Then Sasuke felt a rumbling and in the next three minutes was up to his neck in dirt.

"I'll let you take this time to think about what is means to work together." Kakashi spoke as he walked off to go and test Sakura.

(With Sakura)

Sakura had been hiding in the bushes waiting for her Sasuke-kun to come help her. Fat chance of that happening.

Sakua felt something tap her shoulder then turned to see Kakashi behind her.

"Pedophile!" She yelled as she pulled out a kunai but didn't have time to use it after fainting from a genjutsu cast by Kakashi, which showed Sasuke in a near death state. In being a fangirl she couldn't stand not being without him and fainted.

At this time it was noon and the test was over.

Naruto sat next to a tree with his slime clone standing next ot him.

Sasuke and Sakura were tied to sumps.

"Why isn't the Dobe tied?" sasuke asked mad.

"Because, Naruto actually showed skill, strategy, power, the ability to understand a situation while fighting and he almost defeated me. He used teamwork with his clone to get the bells. If one of you two had helped him, you might have actually gotten them. But you two didn't help him at all. Sasuke, your ego is so big, that you think the others will just hold you down. Sakura, You could have helped naruto but you only focused on Sasuke who was long-gone. and Naruto while your tactics were what I was looking for, you should have tried it with your teammates." Kakashi spoke pointing out each of their flaws.

"Now Naruto I will let you decide their fate." kakashi spoke giving naruto the two bells.

"Your choice will let them become ninja or be dropped from the program entirely"

Naruto thought hard on this for a minute.

"Sure they pass." Naruto spoke giving each of them a bell.

"Excellant. Naruto, that was what I was hoping you do. Sasuke, Sakura, you two can learn from him. well you three start ninja misions tommorrow." Kakashi spoke as he untied them both.

.

**Well thats for this chapter. i will try to get the Zabuza arch done in one go next chapter so just sit tight.**


End file.
